DP: Johto Stars/Eps. 1: The Adventure Unfolds!
The first episode of the series DP: Johto Stars. ---- Another bad dream. Lucas saw a Tyranitar and an Aggron chasing him. This feels so real, Lucas thought. He could even feel the bump as his dream self collided with a Garchomp. The dream Lucas fell to the ground, and looked up to see the three massive Pokemon towering over him. A dark void was forming inside Tyranitar's mouth, Aggron's claws were being covered in a bright white light, and Garchomp's claws were also glowing, but in an orange light instead. Oh no! Lucas thought. They're all about to use a Pokemon move! Tyranitar's getting ready to release a Dark Pulse at me, Aggron's about to use Metal Claw, and the Garchomnp's about to attack me with Dragon Claw! The trio attacked. No! Lucas woke up at what seemed to be the last second. He looked around amd saw that he was still in his bedroom. The bed sheets and bedspread were untucked, and his pillow was on on the floor. Lucas felt his face. It was covered in sweat. His hair had horrible bedhead. His skin had bed marks on it, too. "Wow, what a dream!" Lucas said. "But it was feeling so real. This Pokemon-wanting problem I'm having is giving me nightmares, too! Why won't Mom let me have a Pokemon?" Lucas pushed those thoughts away and got dressed. It had suddenly gone cold and snowwy out in the region of Johto, so he put on some warm clothes. Lucas put on some dark-gray jeans, a red long-sleeved shirt, his favorite blue jacket over it, and a white scarf. He stepped into his blue shoes before heading downstairs. Mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning, Mom," Lucas greeted has entered the room. "Morning, sweety," Mom greeted back. "Could you get the orange juice from the fridge before you sit down?" Lucas did so. As he sat down at the living room table, he eyed Mom's pancakes like a hungry animal. It wasn't long before Lucas asked, "Mom, may I please have a Pokemon?!" His mom snickered. "Funny you asked. I just got off the phone with Professor Elm. He said, 'I haven't seen Lucas for awhile. I was looking forward to giving him his first Pokemon.'" Lucas gave Mom a hopeful look. She said, "You know the professor wanted you to have a Pokemon, too, but I just said, 'no, Lucas doesn't need to be around those creatures you call Pokerman.'" "Mom, it's Pokemon," Lucas corrected. "And it's still no," Mom replied. "You didn't say know to dad when he left for the Battle Frontier!" Lucas yelled, angered. "I just don't want my son to be a reckless kid foolishly going around Johto to a Pok-e-mon Trainer!" his Mom spat back. "You shouldn't be talking, because you always tell me about the great times when you were a kid competing in Kanto contests!" "Contests are safer than Pokemon battles!" "Whatever," Lucas said more calmly now. He left the kitchen and went back in his room, slamming the door. Lucas's mom sighed deeply. Back in Lucas's room... Lucas stopped crying and looked out the window. He saw the view of his beautiful home, Cherrygrove City. But due to the major cold front that hit Johto, all the flowers were gone. Snow was splattered all over the trees. Many Ice-type Pokemon could be seen coming in from Route 30. "I miss Kanto," Lucas said to himself. "I wish I could've gone on an adventurte while I was there. Why does Mom always want to move? We've only been in Johto for a couple of months, but now we're gonna move to Sinnoh soon. I want to go on a Pokemon journey soooo bad..." Suddenly a Snorunt hopped in the window next to Lucas. It appeared that the Pokemon was looking for something. Lucas could only smile; he loved it when wild Pokemon went into his room, but it made his mom very mad. Anyway, the Snorunt hopped on his bed and found what it was looking for: a Dawn Stone. "No!" Lucas shouted, and grabbed the Stone before the Snorunt could. "This is my lucky charm! You can't use this for evolution!" Snorunt began to put. "I have a different Dawn Stone you can have," Lucas said, more friendly. He walked over to his droor and opened the bottom shelf. In it was a bunch of Fire Stones, Water Stones, Dusk Stones, Sun Stones, Shiny Stones, Moon Stones, Thunderstones, Leaf Stones, and Dawn Stones. Lucas was a big collector of rare stones, as you can see. He picked up one of his many Dawn Stones and handed it to the Snorunt. As soon as the Pokemon touched it, it began to evolve! After fully changing form, it turned into a Froslass. The newly evolved Pokemon hugged Lucas and flew away. "Bye!" There was a knock on the door. Lucas's mom came in. "Lucas, I thought it over again," she said, "and I decided you can go on a journey in Johto." "Really?" Lucas asked hiopefully. "Yes, you can. There are some rules I want to go over with you. #1: Don't talk to strangers! #2: I want you to call me if anything bad is happening around you. #3: Save your money. And #4: Come home sometimes. I would like to see the Pokemon you've caught, honey. "Now, here's 3000 Poke." Mom gave Lucas a sack of coins. "Poke is this world's money. Spend it wisely! You also get prize money for winning battles. Also, you can call me with this Pokegear." Mom also handed Lucas a Pokegear. "With Pokegear, you can make phone calls, and you can even see the location you're in! Now go get ready to go to New Bark Town." Category:Pokemon Episodes